


love me tender

by scarletjoysword



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletjoysword/pseuds/scarletjoysword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>carmilla hasn't slept in her own bed for five weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love me tender

Your average Thursday consists of four classes. Once you’ve survived your Anthropology and Intro to Ancient Greek lessons, all you have left is a Writing Lab and a Radio Journalism class. The day goes by slowly, but progresses into actually interesting information by the end of the day. It’s not the worst day of the week, but by the time you return to your dorm room, you’re crashing on to your bed as the bullet points on different bone densities and auditory story telling recess into the back of your mind. 

 

You begin to notice that it’s a lot nicer, although a bit more cramped, to collapse onto a bed with someone else in it.

 

Carmilla always liked your side of the room more. She never changed out Betty’s leopard print duvet and red silk sheets, so her bed has never really been  _her bed_ , in a sense. One day, after a lecture on totalitarian philosophy or fascist philosophy or some other philosophy that you don’t really understand, Carmilla poked the door open, silently dragged her feet across the room, and fell on top of you. You laughed as her arms snaked around your torso.

 

“Wrong bed, Carm,” you mumbled through a smile.

 

She tightened her grip around your body.

 

“Doesn’t feel like it to me.”

 

You watched her back rise and fall with every breath and you began to wonder if she needs to breathe at all. You drag your fingers across her back, which makes the black tank top she was wearing ride up a few inches, revealing the small of her back. Content with all of this, you turn the light out and fall asleep in her arms.

 

From then on, Carmilla assumed that your bed was now her bed. She slept in it, read in it, listened to music in it when she was by herself. When you were there, she occupied your time with other activities.

 

She spends so much time in your bed, that when you walked into your room, you were a little taken aback to see she was not in her classic sprawled-out position reading one of her angsty existentialist novels. (However, you did recently get her hooked on the “A Song of Ice and Fire” series, so you’re very proud about that.)

 

You remember that Thursday is the one day of the week when you finish your classes before Carmilla. You decide to take a shower to pass the time until Carmilla gets back.

 

Fifteen minutes soon turns into thirty, which soon turns into forty-five. Your long shower trance is interrupted by a knock on the bathroom.

 

“Laura, you in there?” a voice says, unmistakably Carmilla.

 

“Yup, coming out in a sec!” you shout back through the steam that has completely enveloped the bathroom. You turn the water off, and wrap a towel around yourself. You walk out of the bathroom and see Carmilla peek her eyes out from under a book she was reading on (you guessed it) your bed. She sits up a little. You definitely have her attention.

 

You grip the towel closer to you and the fabric bunches around your fist. It’s a not a very big towel, to be honest. It barely goes past your butt when you wrap it around your body.

 

“Have you seen my grey hoodie?” you ask behind your shoulder as you rummage through the pile of clothes at the bottom of your wardrobe. A few seconds pass, and you feel something (or rather, someone) behind you. 

 

You stand up straight and turn around to see a very cocky Carmilla very close to your face. She smiles.

 

“Afraid not,” she says, looking down at your lips briefly.

 

You run your fingers up her arm and smile. You know exactly what you’re doing. “What about my t-shirt? You know, the one with the hufflepuff insignia.”

 

She makes a face. “Even if I knew where that was, I wouldn’t tell you.” Her hands are moving down to your hips now, and beginning to shift around your back.

 

“Now,” Carmilla starts again, and toys with the fabric of the towel your clinging to. “Are there any more articles of clothing you want to list off that I most _definitely_ , 100%, do not know the location of?” Her eyebrows are raised and she's smiling.

 

You bring your hand to the back of her neck. “I’m going to wipe that grin off your face so fast.”

 

You use your free hand to pull her lips to yours, while the other is still bunched up into a fist, holding on to the towel. She runs her tongue along the opening of your mouth, so you nip at her lip in retaliation. You stay like this for a minute until you feel Carmilla’s hand sneak under the bottom hem of the towel onto your ass. She squeezes and you moan into her mouth. She pushes her leg against you, and your breath hitches. You feel the smile on her mouth when you kiss her again.

 

“I love the sounds you make when I touch you.” 

 

She moves her lips down to your jaw and leaves a wet kiss. She trails her mouth down to your neck and sucks lightly, leaving red marks that will definitely turn purple later. You finally let go of the towel and it pools around your feet. Carmilla looks at your body like its radiant. Like it’s a beacon of light that’s specifically for her. She smiles, but not the normal sarcastic or smug smile, but the  _you make me the happiest person in the world_  smile, the  _I will protect you and cherish you to the end of time_  smile. It’s the  _we belong to each other_  smile, and whenever it appears, you think you know what your Dad meant when he described meeting your mother for the first time.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” she says as her hands move up and down your sides.

 

Carmilla cups your breast in her hand and sucks your nipple until you moan again and again. She begins to move toward the bed, but you flip her around and pin her against the door of the wardrobe.

 

“No. Right here.” You lift her shirt above her head and watch her hair flop back messily onto her shoulders. You move your thumbs along the lace of her bra and reach for the clasp. You hear it click open and let it fall to the ground. You look at her briefly, but eventually put your hand against her cheek and kiss her so hard your pretty sure you leave a bruise.

 

(You’re only a little proud.)

 

When you move onto her neck, you hear how loud and labored her breath is. You look up at her once more, and go down onto your knees.

 

You kiss the space in between her naval and the button of her jeans. You pop open the button and slide the fabric to her ankles, and signal her to step out of them. You throw them to the side, and look up to her to make sure you have the okay. When she nods, you lace your fingers through the sides of her underwear. You pull it a little, and snap it back to her skin. You kiss the inside of her thighs and feel them quiver every time you get closer to her center. She tangles her fingers in your still-wet hair, and you finally slide the tiny piece of fabric down her legs.

 

Your mouth completely envelops her, and you lick the entire length of her dripping center. You hear her breath hitch above you. She tries to moan your name but all that comes out is “Laur—, fuck, Laur—, oh my god, fuck.”

 

“You taste so good,” you say, licking again.

 

She’s pushing your head further into her. You lick her clit harder and harder until the obscenities coming from Carmilla are so high pitched they’re barely audible. Finally, you wrap your lips around her clit and suck until you hear her climax. She rides her orgasm out, and you nearly have to hold her up so she doesn’t collapse on to the floor.

 

You stand up again and lick your lips. Carmilla is still attempting to catch her breath, but finally opens her eyes.

 

Considering she was completely unravelled no more than thirty seconds ago, you’re pretty surprised when she sweeps you off your feet and drops you onto your bed. _Our bed_ , you think.

 

She straddles your legs and looks at your body before moving her head face to face with yours.

 

She grins her annoying, shit-eating grin. “My turn.”

 

You smile into her kiss anyways.

 

////////////////////

 

“I think I could live here for a very long time and be okay with it,” Carmilla says, when her body is pressed up against yours later. You’re coasting the edge of sleep, but you manage to mumble your reply.

 

“I would’ve thought you’d have gotten sick of Silas by now.”

 

“I meant … I think I could live here … as long as ‘here’ is with you.” She speaks with caution. You turn toward her and meet her eyes. She gets embarrassed and looks away. “It feels like…home.” Her voice gets quiet. “And I’ve never really had that before.” 

 

You wrap yourself around her, and try not to think of how long both of you have waited for each other. You kiss her forehead and nuzzle into her neck. You draw circles on the bare skin of her back with your finger. When you hold her, she’s so small and delicate, like anyone could come and break her. She curls up against you and holds on to you, and for a brief moment, you swear that you are the only people left on Earth.

 

“I’ll keep you safe.” You say it, because it’s true. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! my tumblr is hollsteinz.tumblr.com


End file.
